Distraction
by Wombaat
Summary: A short drabble about one of our favorite cats and an unexpected occurrence. Enjoy.


**Distraction.**

**What's supposed to be a quick drabble that sprung to mind last night, it still counts as last night even if it was 3am this morning; right?**

…

Tugger rose from his nest a little later than usual. Normally he'd be woken by the excited screeches of his fan club outside the door of his den, if not by the president of the club, Etcetera, jumping onto his bed. He'd tried time and time again to make the den kitten proof with little success; by Bast that kitten rivalled Houdini when it came to getting into and out of places.

He stalked over to the huge mirror over his dresser and began to primp and preen his headfur and then treat his mane. After going through 8 different hair products and four combs of differing grades he judged his fur passable to appear in public, just, and turned his attention to his collar and belt.

Opening a draw in the table he took out a few soft cloths and lifted his belt and collar from the presentation case, dipping the cloth into an open tin of leather conditioner he performed the daily treatment he believed was needed to keep his accessories in tip top condition. Finally satisfied he strapped on his belt and collar and left his den.

Pushing his way past the rich velvet curtain screening the entrance to the den Tugger braced himself for the customary onslaught of his fans. An onslaught that didn't come?

What the? Where were his kittens? This is unheard of, what's the point of getting all done up if he didn't have the reward of the queen-kits and queens throwing themselves at his feet? He didn't really miss the attention of Pouncival and little Quaxo though, the way those two behaved around him made him feel just a little uncomfortable.

Cocking his head to listen, the maned tom heard faint squeals and screams from towards the backup clearing that the tribe usually used for dance practice. Seeing no other options for his daily dose of adoration Tugger headed for that part of the yard.

He paused outside the clearing entrance to check his appearance once more. Satisfied he slunk in and draped himself up against a nearby pole, bracing once more to allow everyone to bask in his radiance. Once again there was nothing. The tom was getting frustrated now, this was twice now that he was being ignored, and this time there was no excuse, all the kits were out there running around squealing and chasing something. All the adults were sitting on junk and laughing at the kittens antics and nobody was taking any notice of him. What the hell was going on?

He turned to leave when something caught his eye. It was the thing that the kittens were chasing around. It was mesmerising, it was intriguing. It was quick, dodging the pouncing kittens, disappearing in one spot and appearing again in another. What was it? What caused it? His tail began to twitch and his claws began to flex and dig into the soft ground under his feet. He watched the action for another moment before it came close to his position and he couldn't control himself any longer. He had to have it. Barrelling into the dust, Tugger dove into the dirt and dust as it moved just outside his reach. Where was it? There over past the mud puddle and together with the kittens sprinted straight through a large one kicking mud up everywhere, missed it again…

Munkunstrap, together with the rest of the adult cats, laughed himself silly at the antics of his tomwhore of a brother. The tom normally so sleek and clean was a mess, the collar was askew and he'd lost his belt a few moments ago in a second dive through the mud, and his precious mane was an absolute disgrace, it'd take him days to get the crud out of it.

The gray and black protector rose from his seat and walked over to the giggling Skimbleshanks. "Hey Skimble. Do you think you can get me one of those laser pointer things oneday? I've got a couple of ideas for my brother…"

Skimble just grinned as he flashed the laser light around the clearing and nodded his head.

"Oh this is going to be sooo much fun" thought Munkunstrap.

fin

…

**Well there you go. A little longer than I thought but it was a fun one to write and you can blame the idea on me tormenting my own two little masters with one of these last night.**

**So what did you think?**


End file.
